Logan
|history= Sometime in the 1880's, Elizabeth Howlett (nee Hudson) began a torrid affair with Thomas Logan, the groundskeeper for her husband's estate. This infidelity gave birth to a son, James, who was passed off as the second son of John Howlett, Sr. After the death of his brother John, James became heir to the Howlett's considerable estate in what was then called the North-West Territories. Today it's known as Alberta. A frail boy from the start, James suffered from a number of allergies, and was often bedridden. His only friends were Rose O'Hara, an Irish girl, and Dog, Thomas Logan's legitimate son and secret half-brother to James. As they grew, Dog became infatuated with Rose, who did not return his feelings. This led to the expulsion of Dog and his father from the Howlett estate. Thomas came back for Elizabeth, and he brought a shotgun. He murdered John in cold blood, and James retaliated. It was the first time that his claws had emerged. In short order, he killed Thomas and scarred Dog. Elizabeth banished him, and took her own life shortly thereafter. James and Rose went on the run, as Dog had reported to the North-West Mounted Police (today's Royal Canadian Mounted Police) and James' grandfather that Rose was the murderer. They first fled to what is now the Yukon, before settling in British Columbia. James found work in a stone quarry. He quickly grew to resemble Thomas in build and stature, even taking his name, though that was more out of necessity than anything else. Rose O'Hara and James Howlett were still being hunted, but nobody cared about Rose Logan and her cousin, James. Logan became popular in the quarry for his hard work and strong ethics. Smitty, the foreman, even became a surrogate father to him. But the feeling was not shared by all. Cookie Malone, Smitty's former favourite, took an immediate dislike to him. Everything he did, every step he took to discredit Logan, ultimately backfired. He sabotaged the mine. Logan survived and saved some of their co-works. Cookie cut Rose and Logan's rations, so he hunted and gave the surplus to his co-workers. And when Cookie challenged Logan to a cage match, he fought with the ferocity and savagery of an animal. He earned the nickname that has stayed with him to this day, the Wolverine. As Logan had been growing into a man under Smitty's tutelage, Rose had become a woman. Logan had feeling for her, but could not act on them without sacrificing the life they had built as "cousins". Much to Logan's dismay, she married Smitty, who in the end had Logan's begrudged blessing. During this time, Logan's grandfather, in law if not in blood, asked Dog to find them. And where the police had failed, Dog succeeded. Only, not as he had hoped. Dog found James, and planned to kill him out of revenge, but Logan proved too strong. As Logan was about to deliver the killing blow, Rose rushed to Dog's side, and was accidentally impaled by Logan's claws. Having been seen using his claws in the middle of the town's street, and killing his first love, Logan fled into the wild. And there he lived, in a self-imposed exile. Was it a matter of months or years, who can say? During his time as mountain man, he met and fell in love with a Blackfoot woman named Silver Fox. They built a cabin together, and might have lived happily ever after if not for Sabretooth. On Logan's birthday, Sabretotoh, or Creed as Logan likes to call him, attacked, raped, and left Silver Fox for dead. At least that's the way Logan remembers it. Logan tracked Creed down and fought him, losing. But Creed did not take Logan's life. He was far crueller. He had already taken the only thing that mattered to Logan: Silver Fox. Creed left him with his pain. When the war broke out in Europe, Logan was among the 600,000 Canadian volunteers. He served under Silas Burr, who now goes by Cyber, before Burr was sentenced to death for a long list of crimes. Logan fought in the Second Battle of Ypres, and lived to testify against Burr, but Creed saved him from the firing squad. Six years later, Logan found himself blindfolded, tied to a post, and awaiting his own firing squad, this time in Mexico. He heard a woman's voice ask if he was a murderer. To which, he replied, "… worse, a horse thief". He survived, freed himself of the now bullet ridden ropes, and dispatched his would be executioners. It was only then that he discovered the woman had somehow slipped free of her own ropes, and was blue! She asked him how he survived, and he smiled, "I didn't". Together, they travelled to Kansas City, where she wanted him to meet some friends of hers. But when she started talking about a bank robbery, he notified the police of her plans. A few years after Black Tuesday, the Stock Market Crash of 1929, Logan found himself in Madripoor, where he began using the alias of Patch. There, he learned to become an assassin. This marked the start of his globetrotting. He would travel to Japan to study under Ogun, and spent some time with Natalia Romanova in the Spanish Civil War. When Canada declared war on Germany, he returned to the Devil's Brigade. During the course of the war, he would fight alongside Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and Nick Fury. After the war, Logan returned to Japan, where he knew the first true peace since the "death" of Silver Fox. He married a Japanese woman, Akihiro Itsu, who would bear him a child, posthumously. Before the child could be born, Itsu was murdered and the unborn child was cut from her belly. Miraculously, he survived to be adopted and raised by a Japanese couple. Logan thought him dead along with Itsu, and besides, Logan had been banned from the village for accidentally killing a villager. From there, Logan returned home, becoming a freelance intelligence agent, codenamed Wolverine, and most often working for Canada's RCMP Security Service (now the Canadian Security Intelligence Service) or the American CIA. In the 1960s, Logan became part of the Weapon Plus Program and was assigned to Team X. Before this, he had compartmentalised his memories, repressing the pain and anguish he had endured over the past seven decades. But the Weapon Plus Program took this to all new levels. He was given an experimental combination of drugs, telepathy, staged scenarios, and a host of other psychological conditioning. He became the Wolverine, a soldier, and nothing more. He forgot who he was, but he never stopped acting like he was. He was a killer, but he was still a good man. He travelled the globe with Team X, performing black operations, and remembering none of them. Because he would regain his memories from time to time, they had to be suppressed, distorted, and replaced with new ones. As a result, he didn't know which memories were genuine, and which ones were false. His overseers found that it was usually best to ground their lies in some truth, however distorted. After Team X was disbanded, he was assigned to Department K, an off the books Canadian Defence Ministry. It was there that he was given an adamantium skeleton. He also underwent the most intense mental conditioning of his life. His superiors were tired of dealing with a man. They wanted a machine. And so they devised a test of their conditioning. The Wolverine was sent to slaughter the inhabitants of Roanoke, Virginia. And he did. Every man, woman, and child was put to his claws. Despite their vaulted programming, their careful manipulation and conditioning, the Wolverine proved too difficult to control. He would break free and escape to the wild. In a way, he returned home, for his wandering through the Canadian Rockies brought him close to the Howlett estate, or at least their former lands. There he would remain until he was discovered by James and Heather Hudson. He became a founding member of Alpha Flight, serving openly as a hero, but Heather reminded him of his first love, Rose, and so, when Charles Xavier approached him about joining his X-Man, Logan accepted. He headed south, to Westchester, where he has remained ever since. }} Category:FC Category:Anti-Hero Category:Marvel Category:Unregistered Category:Character